Fox Sage
by Max12998
Summary: What if Minato left Naruto a gift before he died and that he met Kyuubi at a younger age how would his life be then? StrongerNaruto!/Godlike!Naruto NaruHarem
1. Prologue

Fox Sage

**Authors Note**: hey guys this is my first story it's about what if while sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto Minato left Naruto a present that would help him become the greatest shinobi in the Elemental Nations stuff like all his Jutsu scrolls and all his sealing material. Another thing is what if he met the Kyuubi and made a summoning contract for kitsune.

This is a Naruto harem story

Ships include: Naruto/FemSasuke I will add and change it later

I will add more later

Please tell me what I did wrong and what I can add so please review.

Prologue

It was a stormy night no rain only wind. All was calm in the Elemental Nations, except for one place; the hidden leaf village. Where a great beast was attacking - the Kyuubi no Yoko. As the great beast was nearing the village a lone man stood on the village walls with a small bundle in his hands. He was about to do something he had been dreading since he had heard the Kyuubi was heading towards the village. He was about to seal his newborn son into the Kyuubi. He was about to orphan his newborn son since Kushina had just died of childbirth. " Huh... looks like

It's time **Summoning Jutsu: Gumbunta**." "Kid what do you want.. Holy Shit is that the Kyuubi! You don't expect me to fight it!" " I just need you to stall it until I get the seal ready so I can seal it into Naruto. As soon that was said Gumbunta launched a oil bullet and the lighted it aflame. While Gumbunta and the Kyuubi were fighting Minato was putting in the last touches to his extra seal." Alright that's done. Gumbunta I'm ready. **Sealing Arts: Reaper Death Seal**! As soon as the words were spoken the shinigami appeared and took Minato's soul and sealed the FULL Kyuubi into Naruto. After that Gumbunta was dispelled and Sarutobi with some ANBU arrived on the battlefield." It looks like Minato went through with his plan and sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Inform the council that I am taking up the position of the Hokage." "Hai" and with that the ANBU disappeared to inform the council of the impending meeting. After he picked up Naruto he shunshined to the council chambers and waited for the council members to arrive. While he was waiting he pondered on what to do with Naruto he knew that the Village would not agree with Minato's request and treat Naruto with respect. _Huh I know those villagers aren't going to listen to you're your final request but I swear that I'll do every thing in my power to protect him_ with that thought in mind he shunshined to the Hokage tower.

**Authors Note: **I know that this is short but tell me what you think about it. I am open to any reviews and I will be putting up a poll in a few chapters to decide the rest of the pairings.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I thank you for your reviews but please next time atleast leave your name so I can talk to you directly. But, to answer your question yes I am going to give Naruto an ability like Gaara's but it will be on fire and not just any fire it will be the great….you can find out below**. **Well this is the chapter where he meets Kyuubi and learns about his heritage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1 First Meetings

_Hi _thoughts

Hi speech

**Hi** demons/summons/fox cloak mode

_**Hi **_demons/summons/fox cloak mode

**[hi] **time/location

**[6 years after the Sealing of the Kyuubi]**

It was October the tenth and it was the birthday of Naruto Uzumaki. Now, you could say that a birthday was a happy time for someone but for Naruto it was the worst day of the year for him it all started when the Matron at the orphanage threw him out at the age of two saying demons aren't allowed in a home. He had spent two weeks wandering around the village before the Hokage had found him and gave him an apartment of his own though that still didn't protect him from the beatings he received just like the one he was about to get as he was running down the alley way with the villagers coming after him. "_ Finally I can escape them today", _was the thought of Naruto as he spied the end of the alley but luck was not on his side as an jonin jumped and blocked the exit of the alleyway. As soon as Naruto stopped the mob was upon him kicking, punching and stabbing him until the Hokage came and broke it up. "Inu kill the villagers and take the shinobi to Anko. Tora take Naruto to the hospital." shouted the Hokage as he arrived.

**[Meanwhile in the Seal]**

Naruto was just waking up "Where an I?", looking around he saw that he was in a sewer "Great those damn villagers threw me into a sewer…huh I better find my out of here." Walking around Naruto soon came into a room with a giant room with a gigantic cage in the middle with a seal as its lock. What really scared Naruto was the crimson eyes that were staring at him.

"**Ah its so good of my container to pay me a visit"**, said the bearer of the crimson eyes.

"What? Who are you? And how am I your container?", stuttered out Naruto.

"**I am the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune and you are my container"**, replied the fox as he came into the light Naruto gasped as he looked at him in all of his

Nine tailed glory.

"But, how are you alive didn't the fourth Hokage kill you?", questioned Naruto.

"**Foolish mortal no human has the power to kill a tailed beast so he sealed it into you, his son." **Said the Kyubi as Naruto was looking at him in shock. **"Yes he was and he knew I was being controlled so that's why he left an extra seal for you that would activate either when I met you or at the age of 10 when you would be in the academy." **

"Who controlled you? I mean if someone can control you doesn't that mean he will come back?" asked Naruto. He was feeling really nervous if someone could control the Kyubi then he was dead if he came back.

"**Don't worry about that now kit. I have a deal for you. Tell me you are starting the academy next week are you not good then I want you to go to the Hokage tomorrow and ask him to let you start at 10 instead of now this way I can train you and turn you into the kitsune Sage and train you in your bloodline." **explainedthe Kyubi **"Now I want you to sleep I will stop the extra seal from activating until you meet the Hokage so he will believe you. Now rest so I can heal the rest of your wounds."**

"Good night Kyubi" said Naruto as he was preparing to leave Kyubi replied **"Good night kit and call me Kurama." **With that Naruto excited his mindscape and went to sleep.

**[Next day]**

When Naruto woke up the next morning he thought that what happened last night was a dream until **"Good morning kit, while you were sleeping I made a mental connection between us so just talk in your mind and I will hear it ok. Now hurry up and get to the tower." **After that one-sided conversation Naruto sprang out of bed hurriedly had a bath and ate breakfast at a speed that would make an Akimichi look like a tortoise Naruto rushed to the Hokage tower.

**[At the Tower]**

The Sandiame Hokage was glaring at his worst enemy the worst thing a Kage could ever face… PAPERWORK! He was hoping anything would come and distract him from this and when he heard shouting coming from out side the door he grew angry especially at what he heard.

"Sorry Demon Brat but the Hokage is in a meeting", the secretary screeched. It was a wrong thing to say because as soon as she had said that the Sandiame came out of the doors telling her she was fired and inviting Naruto in.

"So Naruto what brings you hear today?" questioned the Sandiame. "Well its about this…." Naruto gave Sarutobi a letter when he read it he almost had a heart attack.

The letter read:

Dear Naruto

If you are reading this then I have died fighting the Kyubi. You might be wondering who I am well I am your father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. The Kyubi is sealed into you for reasons he will explain to you I am really sorry I had to do this but it was the only thing left to do so please forgive me. At the bottom of this letter is a seal in it I have sealed all my sealing notes and information on all my techniques in it.

From your Father

Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage

With that Naruto told the Sandiame what happened last night and his and Kyubi's plans by the end of the conversation they had agreed where he'd go and when he would come back.

**Authors note: ** sorry this is late I bought a new house and was busy there. Next chapter is the training chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hi guys this is the next chapter hopefully ill be updating more often. Anyway this will be the training chapter that will explain some stuff and the summary of the training. By the way this will be a maybe godlike Naruto. Any way I will put up a poll to who will be in the harem. Though the poll should be up before the chapter. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2 Training & Meeting Sasuki

_Hi _thoughts

Hi speech

**Hi** demons/summons/fox cloak mode

_**Hi **_demons/summons/fox cloak mode

**[hi] **time/location

**[At Naruto's Camp]**

"**Alright kit lets get your sealing part of the training finished…." **started Kurama only for Naruto to interrupt "What! But, that's going to take months!"

"**Shut up Brat! I know a seal that can transfer all the knowledge from the notes but you won't have the experience." finished the Kyubi.**

With that, Naruto started his training first of he learned his dad's techniques. It took him four months to learn the Rasengan along with mastering tree walking. After that he started learning water walking and his Physical training using gravity seals and in his free time he started learning the Hirashin.

By the end of the first year Naruto had mastered his chakra control on par with Tsunade of the Sannin and had also made his own Hirashin kunai made from Admantanium a demonic metal that could pierce through anything. His kunai was a double bladed (a blade on both ends of the handle) the handle was colored silver and the blade was colored black. His Hirashin had an extra seal on it, which returned all the kunai to his pouch on a single handsign.

The second year was spent him in learning various ninjutsu till Naruto could do them without seals and with the shadow clones that goal was accomplished. After that was done Naruto spent the rest of his training in his bloodline. Naruto was really shocked when he heard about his bloodline he was really shocked. **"Naruto, what your bloodline allows you to do is control any type of fire there is including the legendary Amaretsu without you requiring a Manengekyo Sharingan." **To say Naruto was shocked was like saying like Jiraya wasn't straight. By the end of the training Naruto had gained near full control over his bloodline since he couldn't do the Amaretsu Jutsus's without handsigns. Apparently he still needed more control for that. Now all Naruto had to do was sign the Fox Summoning contract though he could not become a sage yet.

"**Naruto now that you have signed the contract you would normally try the sage arts but, your body is too young for that so we should wait till you are somewhere in between 13 and 14. Now go to sleep we return to the village tomorrow. And before I forget I have a present for you kit the perfect thing for you to wear. Now good night Naruto." **said the Kyubi.

**[Next Day]**

The gate guards were just standing there bored out of their minds when they saw a figure shunshin and hand them a piece of paper and just stand there. The figure was wearing a black coat with silver lining (Organization xiii coat), black shinobi pants and black combat boots. "What's your name sir?" Asked gate guard no1 (don't remember the names) "Naruto" "Ah yes the Hokage is expecting you, go in." said gate guard no 2. With that Naruto shunshined to the Hokage tower.

**[Hokage Tower]**

The Hokage was in council meeting when Naruto shunshined into the room shocking everybody that was in the room and nearly getting impaled by the ANBU swords. "Who are you that dares to interrupt this meeting?" shouted Sarutobi the ANBU not moving an inch with their swords still pointed at him. "I'm surprised old man you don't recognize me, though I have changed a bit."

Said Naruto getting a shocked look from many members of the shinobi council as well as the Hokage though the civilian council was not there since this was a meeting to discuss the Uchiha massacre that took place 3 nights ago. "Ah Naruto so you're back well please wait a moment we are in a meeting," Said Sarutobi before turning back to the council "well then please excuse Naruto here and let him stay since he will need to learn to interact at a meeting like this before he becomes a clan head." Nobody was surprised sine they were good friends with Minato and Kushina and as they were part of the shinobi council they were informed.

"Now please remove the swords from his neck and bring in Sasuke." Said the Sandiame. Soon a Cat masked ANBU entered the room with a young boy though that is what it looked like. "Now as you can see young Sasuke is the only Uchiha left and as a male he would be put under.." "That's a female." Naruto's voice rang out as everybody looked at him in surprise. "How do you now Naruto?" asked the Hokage. "I can smell it since I have more advanced senses then an Inuzuka, no offence though." "You must be mistaken I am a male.." started Sasuke but Naruto cut him off with a "Prove it" this led to a staring match between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki until Naruto said "Another reason I know is that my mother was a friend of your mothers and she told my mother that she was having a girl at the same time my mother was having me and, because of that they made a…..marriage contract the between us." After Naruto had finished there was a heavy silence until a big "What!" broke out from every person in the room. "How can you.." before the man had even finished Naruto shoved a piece of paper into the mans face who turned the piece of paper to the Hokage for inspection. "I can't believe it this even has the Yondaime's seal on it. How did you find this since I didn't see it with that letter…there was another letter wasn't there?" asked the Hokage getting curious gazes from the other occupants in the room. "This was in the seal on the back of the letter from my father I only found it when I went through his notes and came upon blood seals." Explained Naruto before asking his next question to Sasuke "Why did you pretend to be a boy all this time?" "It was because I didn't wan to be used as a breeding stock by the council so since I was going to start the academy late I thought I would pretend to be a boy since I knew nobody outside the clan. My real name is Sasuki." explained Sasuki getting understanding stares from everybody in the room. "Well you don't have to worry about that as long as this contract is valid you are under the protection of my clans." Said Naruto getting a grateful look from Sasuki. "Also," he continued you have the choice to cancel it so before you make a decision I want you to know a few secrets about me. Tell me, what happened ten years before?" "The Kyubi attacked and was killed by the Yondaime." Said Sasuki though all the adults had their eyes wide at what he was about to do. "Wrong. The Kyubi is immortal so he sealed it into me. This is the reason I am hated and beaten almost every day of m life," At this he gained wide eyes from Sasuki. "I'm sure your wondering why he sealed it into well that's simple I am his son. He couldn't ask someone to give up their child if he couldn't give up his own." Said Naruto gazing sadly at the ceiling. "I don't hate you," said Sasuki causing many of the people in the room to look at her in surprise "In fact I am really grateful that you are protecting us from him and I will stay with you." She said in the end causing Naruto look at her in hope. "Sasuki since you accepted would you like for Naruto to live with you?" asked the Sandiame. The answer he got to that was a nod. "Why don't you go home and rest you can start the academy tomorrow." Said the Sandiame.

**Author note: I'm really sorry if its short but I am trying to make it bigger every chapter an I have put a poll for the pairing of who I think could work well with him in this story. So if you see any mistake plese tell me so I can fix them.**


End file.
